Incest never bothered me anyway
by FrozenSouls8
Summary: A grand Epic involving dreams, herms, sisters and most of all incest.


Within the Queen's chambers the land's only nobles were at work making up for all those years they would never get back. Moans filled the bedroom from both the Queen and the Princess as the royal bed shook with each motion. "Ohhyesyes...Elsa harder p-please..." moaned the red headed younger sister, the princess herself.

"A-Anna...I think you need to CHILL out" the Queen suddenly shouted as she jumped up on the bed. Anna couldn't help but pull the blankets up to cover herself, a sudden feeling of vulnerability covering her.

"W-what are you saying Elsa? Yo-" suddenly as she looked up at her sister, she saw a glass bowl form around her head, her night gown turning into a shiny metal. Anna jumped to the side, rolling out of the bed trying her best to get to her feet before rushing to the door.

"I think you should FREEZE dear sister" Anna suddenly felt the cold burn crawl up her legs as she looked down to see ice forming around her ankles, locking her in place.

"Running from your loving sister Anna? That's not very 'ICE' of you!" she shouted jumping off the bed and slowly walking towards the crippled Anna

"Stop, no Elsa please, St-" Anna's eyes shot open as her body shook, letting out a loud gasp. Realizing she was now alone in her room. "O-ohh...oh god, it was only a dream" she whispered to herself as she slowly sat up. Letting out another sigh as she looked around her dark room "Ugh I'm all gross and sweaty now..." she pouted as she pulled her heavy blankets off, a little hesitant to walk on the floor bare footed, knowing how cold it got at that time of the night but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay just going to go all in and get used to it...just like jumping in a pool...well I've never been to a pool before but whatever. Maybe I should ask Elsa if she wants to visit that hot tub I ran into before, it's not exactly a pool but it could ton be a lot of fun." Suddenly filled with excitement from the thought of it, Anna jumped on to the floor and began to power jog out of the room and down the hall when she suddenly spotted the Queen herself "!" she dashed over, managing not making a sound as she approached from behind "Elsa!" she shouted in a whisper tone, still being enough to cause Elsa to jump and turn around

"A-Anna! What are you doing?!" she responded, not in a whispering tone as Anna waved her hands

"Shhh! I'm pretty sure we have...Butlers or something sleeping around here" she replied once again in a whispering tone as Elsa took a deep breath

"Sorry...sorry" Elsa changed her tone to match Anna's as she smiled "What are you doing up this late? Are you feeling well?" she placed the back of her hand on Anna's forehead "You're all sweaty, do you have a fever?"

"Oh no, no I just had a nightmare...I can't even remember what it was about though." Anna replied a little embarrassed to be so sweaty in front of her sister as she gently pulled her head away.

"I've been getting a lot of weird dreams ever since we ha-" she was quickly cut off by her sister's hand on her mouth

"Shh Anna, we can't talk about that in the halls"

Anna was a bit taken back as a frown over came her face "Oh okay...I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat seeing Anna get upset so easily "Oh no, no Anna don't be sorry. It's just...this sort of thing won't be acceptable for another..two hundred years or so. It could cause a lot of problems if anyone found out." Elsa explained to the younger sister she cared for so much pulling her into a hug "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up" she pulled back to see Anna's smiling face again which in turned caused her to smile as well as they took one another's hand and made their way to the washroom as slowly as they could. "I love you Elsa..." Anna whispered, "I love you too Anna",

As they entered the washroom Anna took a seat on the side of the bathtub as Elsa searched for a face rag to soak in water. Anna pulled off her white, silky night gown and folded it up to place on the sink beside her. Elsa returned with a damp face rag, taken back a bit at first by the sight of the almost naked Anna who was now wearing nothing more than a pair of black panties, the lightest shade of red filled Elsa's cheeks as she keeled down to become eye level with her sweaty sister.

"Close your eyes, we'll do your face first" Elsa spoke softly as she leaned in and began to clean Anna's face, putting more of her attention into her forehead and hair line. A moment or two later she moved onto her arms..and stomach, her heart speeding up a bit as she knew what was coming next. A little hesitant to clean Anna's chest but suddenly the silence was broken by Anna "Hey Elsa...how do you do it?" Elsa looked up at Anna

"Do what? Clean someone with a rag?" Anna let out a light giggle as she shook her head

"No, no how do you do...all of it? You were more sealed off than I was from the world, yet you grew up to be so..mature and responsible."

Now wiping around Anna's breast as she was able to pay more attention to what Anna had to say, she couldn't help but smile "Well I never really thought about it, I guess it just comes with being the older sister?" she lighty shrugged.

"Mmmm maybe, but even so I'm glad you're the older one. I don't think I would be able to pull it off" Anna let out another small giggle before taking Elsa's hand and holding it between her own hands as the two sisters looked each other in the eyes. Elsa slowly leaned in closer as she felt Anna's warm hands hold her own, this wasn't their first experience like this, but her heart was racing like it was...

"Elsa..." Anna mumbled quietly as she slowly closed her eyes knowing what was about to happen, pursing her lips out a few moments before she felt her older sister's soft, cold lips press against her own. Anna's hands squeezed tightly as her heart raced, what started out as a somewhat awkward peck slowly divulged into a passionate session one would expect from teenagers. Elsa made the first move, her tongue gently slipping its way passed Anna's lips into her warm, wet mouth. Soft moans filled the washroom as their bodies got closer and closer, Anna enjoyed the sensation of silk pressing against her breast. Anna's tongue was easily overpowered at first as Elsa once again explored her own sister's mouth, but it wasn't long before Anna got into the groove of it, their tongues dancing together as their minds fill with nothing but the thoughts about the other and the sound of their heart racing. After a few moments Elsa pulled back, the only sound was that of the sister's heavy breathing as they looked one another in the eye.

Elsa stood up, hearing Anna's light gasp as she expected, her gown was pushed out, it was obvious that the Queen had an erection, Anna smiled as she spread her knees apart and gently placed her hands Elsa's hips, pulling her in so the throbbing hard on was a mere inch or so away from Anna's face. Elsa's face was a dark red at this point, having her own sister service her in such a way made her heart throb nearly as much as her penis. Anna looked up at her embarrassed sister and grinned a bit as she lightly tapped the shaft with her index finger, causing it to swing a few inches to the side. "A-Anna please..." Elsa broke the silence as Anna let out a giggle

"Okay, I'm sorry sis" Anna replied with a smile as she leaned down to pick up the night gown, lifting up above Elsa's waist, exposing Elsa's rock hard member "No panties huh?" she questioned, Elsa did no more than look to the side embarassed. Finally Anna gently wrapped her right hand around the pent up girl dick and began to stroke it nice and slowly, making sure her palm would rub against the sensitive tip, light chills went up Elsa's back every so often as her loving sister worked her own magic. It wasn't long before Anna took the dive, wrapping her soft lips around the tip of Elsa's member, Elsa took a deep breath as she readjusted her stance, feeling Anna slowly take in inch after inch of her own sister's dick. After taking a little more than half Anna pulled back, then repeated the motion over and over, her tongue doing it's best to swirl around the tip as she pulled back. Hearing her big sister's comments like "Oh Anna that's wonderful..." "Don't stop...a-ahh.." and the heavy panting motivated Anna to continue before she noticed the fleshy thick rod began to swell up even more. Elsa suddenly but gently placed both hands on the back of Anna's head, pushing it forward just enough that the tip went passed Anna's mouth as it erupted. Thick ropes of steamy seed blew down Anna's throat, swelling up just a bit each time before it blew. Tears formed in Anna's eyes as she did her best to breath through her nose. But just as quickly as it came it stopped, and Elsa slowly pulled out of her sister's mouth, her penis coated in a thin layer of saliva and sperm.


End file.
